deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Percy Jackson vs Eden
Percy Jackson vs Eden.PNG|GameboyAdv Eden VS Percy.png|AgentHoxton Description Arlian Angel vs Percy Jackson! Two all powerful children of the gods clash, in an almighty explosion of power! '' Interlude '''Evil Craig: You know who we hate? EDEN! Here's why! He's a ten year old Mr. Steal Yo Girl! He stutters like a fucking wimp! He barely even got any training to be a big hero! He's a mama's boy! I just want him to DIE already!' Jocelyn the Intern: You wanna use him in a Death Battle don't you? Evil Craig: You bet your flat ass I do! Jocelyn the Intern: Hey my ass isn't...um...J-Just get him an opponent! Here do this guy! Evil Craig: Percy Jackson..? What the fuck kinda name is Percy?! Jocelyn the Intern: I'm Jocelyn the Intern, and he's Evil Craig, and we analyze weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle! Percy Jackson Jocelyn the Intern: Sally Jackson was a poor, low class woman who worked at a Candy Store. She was an aspiring writer, but given her income she had no means of letting this happen anytime soon. One day, she took a trip to a set of Beach Cabins to have a relaxing summer week by herself. When there, she met a mysterious man, who called himself, Poseidon. Evil Craig: What a dumb bitch, not knowing he was a Greek god right then and there! Jocelyn the Intern: After a rather splendid week, Percy Jackson, Demigod son of Poseidon, was on his way to the world! And this kid has had a uh, pretty STRANGE childhood. He was diagnosed with Dyslexia, and ADHD. It made him near impossible to control, and it made him a little tougher than the average kid. As a child he strangled TWO snakes to death in his crib, accidentally dropped his class into a dolphin tank, and was almost murdered by a Cyclops. Evil Craig: Doesn't change the fact he's a fucking tank engine name... Jocelyn the Intern: Percy's mishaps kept him jumping from school to school, constantly being expelled or suspended. Until one fateful day in New York, when he was being picked on a bitch in his class, and his sea powers activated, pulling Nancy into the fountain. He was pulled into the Museum they were visiting by his teacher, Miss Dodds, who revealed herself to be a Fury. If you didn't know, Furies are the ones who torture souls in the Underworld. With help from his Wheelchair bound teacher Mr. Brunner, he killed the Fury. Evil Craig: That is ONE demon I would not tap. God, she looks like a giant vagina! Jocelyn the Intern: Later while vacationing with his mother, in the same place where he was conceived by the way, a vicious storm appeared that ruined their vacation and brought forth the Minotaur, sent by the god Hades to kidnap Sally. Although Sally was captured, Percy used his rage to rip off the Minotaur's horn and kill it with it with extreme ease. Evil Craig: Yea yea, and then he went to this Camp thing where Demi-what's its train to kill monsters. Jocelyn: Things in the hidden away Greek world were not good. Zeus' Lightning Bolt had been stolen away by an unknown force, and soon after Percy was claimed as the Son of Poseidon, and then tasked with finding the Lightning bolt somewhere in America. Then going on a quest to retrieve the Golden Fleece...then saving th Goddess Artemis...then navigating Deadalus Labyrinth...then slaying the Titan Lord Kronos...then stopping Giants in Alaska. Then navigating Tartarus Itself...Then-'' '''Evil Craig: Okay we fucking get it, he's done a lot of shit!! What can he do anyway?!' Jocelyn: Well, he was bestowed with Anaklusmos, or Riptide, when he was still a kid, and has used it extremely often, nearly every monster he's slayed has been with this blade. It is composed of Celestial Bronze which is a metal capable of cutting through Magical beings and so far, hasn't proved to be breakable. It usually takes on the form of a pen that when uncapped, extends into at least 3 feet long. Oh, and it's cursed to returns to his pocket in Pen Form whenever he loses track of it. Evil Craig: And he's even got water powers...oh look at this, he's a fetus Aquaman! Jocelyn: Well, his Water Power is much more extensive then that of Aquaman's. He can control water practically anywhere, and use it to enhance his abilities to even more superhuman than he was before. He used this power to actually take down the War God Ares...at the age of 12. Evil Craig: That fucker got lucky! Jocelyn: Other equipment includes his Wristwatch Shield, a rather marvelous invention that springs from his Wristwatch to protect Percy from danger. But it is in fact, rather weak, as it's shown to have broken under a Manticore's pressure. But after Percy's brother fixed it, it's shown to be much stronger than before. Evil Craig: How does that even fit in there?! Jocelyn: I dunno. Anyways, as a Demigod, Percy might just be the most powerful there is. He can cause fissures in Iceburgs just by stabbing them. He can breathe underwater, and survive falls into water that should obliterate other men. Evil Craig: He can even go fucking Super Saiyan... Jocelyn: If his fighting style gets into a perfect point, a miniature hurricane forms around him, blinding opponents and breaking them to shreds with Riptide. Evil Craig: Apparently, ADHD and Dyslexia are cheap excuses for "Battlefield Instincts" that allow him to react to things quicker than a normal human. He's blocked bullets, and shit, moved at Hypersonic speeds... Jocelyn: Percy's done some rather incredible shit. He's held up the weight of the sky, the whole sky, been on Nine different quests, and survived the soul crushing might of the River Styx. Which made him invincible! But then he got rid of it to save his friends. Evil Craig: And he's only like, barely superhuman at full might! Jocelyn: It should be noted that Percy has survived the heart of an exploding volcano, Mount Saint Helens to be exact, and also survived being carried through the sky for an unknown amount of time, before crashing down on a magic island and living through the whole process. Evil Craig: Still a bit of a dumb ass though. Eden Jocelyn: Born to the love goddess Arlia on a world known as Arlion, Eden was her Angel son who she loved and cherished deeply. Eden had a pretty normal time as a kid, until the day a threat arose to the planet. Evil Craig: This guy named Emperor Harlis dropped from space and tried to conquer the whole fucking planet. So then the Goddesses were like, hey let's send one of our only children into battle, despite having almost 0 fucking training! Jocelyn: Well, It's true. Eden was placed into training under his aunts and mother, then granted several different blessings. He was taught a Godly fighting style known as Djan-Oa, and is currently rather proficient with it, though hasn't reached the highest level possible. Evil Craig: Djan-Oa is a style that revolves around defensive positions and countering strikes. At level three, he can use a ton of different weapons, and is sorta good at hand to hand fighting. Jocelyn: He can use the tiny chicken wings on his head to fly around and hit opponents, and can fly at an enormous speed. Even if it might look funny, keep in mind he has a ton of weapons at the ready to attack you with. He learned how to detect Life Force signatures thanks to Gaiana, and can sense where his opponents are. Evil Craig: His main weapon is a sword, as most of them usually are. Jocelyn: The Blade of Solaria is an indestructible weapon, capable of emitting shockwaves, firing off Angel Bullets, and firing the Gaia Cannon, a weapon that saps some of Eden's life force to use. Evil Craig: He's also got a spear, that if broken, can be rebuilt with his energy. What a cheap move... Jocelyn: He even has the powerful Goddess Gauntlets, ones that can protect him from blows, increase his striking strength, and is composed of a Metal laced with Diamond. Better then having ANOTHER alloy to annoy Wiz with. Evil Craig: He's got a Gundam too. Jocelyn: After breaking into a base owned by Emperor Harlis, he swiped a suit of armor known as the Warbreaker Suit. It was made with Heavy Duty combat, and exploration in mind. It's extremely durable, has a Pulse Sword Arm, Arm Shield, and an Energy mounted Laser Cannon that can be charged up for extra power. Evil Craig: But this Skrub has a ton of problems with the way he fights. If his Life Force Energy runs out, he'll go into a comatose state, and his Gaia Crystal on his head just SCREAMS "Hit me!" Jocelyn: Despite having well defenses, his head is where he's most vulnerable. If he's decapitated, or his Gaia Crystal shatters, bam! No more Eden! He's also a little inexperienced, and hasn't even reached his Acension Form yet. Despite this, Eden's taken hits from Emperor Harlis, The Black Baron, and Conquest. He's been stabbed in the chest and managed to continue his fight. Evil Craig: He's a pussy, but he's a tough one all the less... Pre-DB and Special Thanks! Evil Craig: OK! THEY'RE READY, LET'S SEE THESE ASSHOLES FIGHT! Jocelyn: Thanks to everyone who's read this series, and AgentHoxton for letting us use his characters! It's time for a Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE!!! WarpStar930 Dreaming...that's what I was doing. I can usually tell when i'm dreaming, as they bring premonitions of the future for me half the time. My name is Percy Jackson, resident son of Poseidon and savior of the world on nine separate occasions. A couple months ago I was awakened from a coma with amnesia, forced to fight for a camp of Romans, despite me being Greek, slayed a couple giants, then was reunited with my Girlfriend, dragged through Tartarus, then ultimately saved the day with the help of my friends. It'd been a particularly calm couple of months afterwards...plenty of fun times with my girlfriend...I was bored. Monsters weren't a challenge to me, the Egyptian Monsters had been slain as well...my ADHD was acting up. I found myself in my dream world, which looked like the green forest that i'd grown used to. It was where we always played Capture the Flag, Monster Hunted, made out with Annabeth... but this scenario was all wrong. He saw the Ares cabin on the ground, each one struggling to stand and fight. I wanted to go over and help them up, but I couldn't move in my dream. I looked over when I heard a feminine grunt of pain and felt my breath ripped from my lungs. Annabeth was on her knee before a foe that I couldn't quite make out the person doing this...then my vision slipped, and I shot up in bed. My cabin was dark, and cold as usual. But I didn't care about that. I rushed to my door, pulling on my sweatpants and Camp T-Shirt. When I reached the door, it was pulled open before I could react, and the blinding light of outside hit my vision. "Perce! Perce, we gotta go, A-Annabeth and the Ares cabin went to take down this thing that crashed into the woods, and it didn't go well!" Grover Underwood, my Satyr friend informed, dragging me away as he put on his sandals. I was shaken from my grogginess and regained my cool, running towards the woods as fast as I could. I cleared the brush, and disappeared into the treeline, dashing through bushed, beaten paths, and plenty of other things until I arrived at the Dead clearing that was...Zeus' Fist. I saw them, each one of my camp mates on the ground groaning, none looked dead, which was REALLY good. But Annabeth was my prime concern, and I saw her collapse on the ground. I let out a shout and ran to her side, checking her pulse. She had several cuts and grazes all over he body, and she was...phew..still alive.. I looked atop the boulder in the clearing to see some weird, pale looking kid, with chicken wings on his head. He had this weird, medieval looking sword in his hand, and he had..just weird looking eyes all around. Like he was blind. "HEY! KID! What in the Gods names do you think you're doing?!" I screamed angrily, reaching into his pocket and uncapping Riptide. The pale boy flinched at the sight of the new Challenger, and held up a hand. "W-Wait! They surrounded me! I-I thought they were gonna-" "Don't care!" I responded, cringing at his high voice, "You're going down! For Olympus!" FIGHT!!! THIRD PERSON VIEW Percy ran forward, jumping into the air and swinging at Eden, who raised his Blade and blocked Riptide. He pushed his blade to attack again, but was kicked in the stomach, and sent careening off of the rock and to the ground. Eden tried to stand, but then his eyes widened as he noticed Percy jumping down to stab him. He yelped, and flew up into the air faster than Percy could stab him. He then flew around and swung down at Percy, who raised his blade quickly and deflected his assault before engaging in a small sword duel with Eden. After several moments of blocks and strike, Percy broke through and swung at an opening on Eden's chest. His sword however, didn't even pierce his skin however, and Eden took the chance to fly backwards and rethink his options. He decided a long range approach would work for now. He aimed Solaria at Percy, and the blade glowed, firing off a few rounds of bullets at him. Percy paled and tapped his wristwatch, springing open a shield that blocked the oncoming fire. "So you can fly huh? I've seen worse you blind looking harpy!" he taunted, running out of the field. The Creek, the creek, he had to get to the creek.. Eden flew towards Percy and got in his path, swinging downwards at Percy, who's stomach dropped. He raised his shield last second and deflected the attack last second. Percy pushed off the sword and stabbed forward, attacking with all his might. Eden's skill was outmatched, and he took a few slashes around his torso, but was unaffected due to his Life Force protection. As he blocked a strike from Percy, he moved in to jab at him- but was blocked by Percy's shield, then a powerful blow from Percy knocked the Blade of Solaria away. Eden paled, and got smacked in the upper half by Percy's shield arm. He fell down, but flew into the air. He raised a hand to his head to check and see if his Gaia Crystal was ok. Luckily it was, and he let out a "Phew.." and gently squeezed his crystal in his hand. Percy took notice and laughed. "So...your glowing jewel on your head is your weak spot? I'm in a Power Rangers rejected villain fight!" Percy taunted, again, running away from Eden once again, attempting to finally arrive at the creek. Eden continued to fly in and strike down Percy with his Setzer Staff, but Percy's defenses were holding up. Finally, Eden flew down and kicked him in the back and sent him spiraling forward...right into the creek. Eden laughed at his mini win, and aimed Setzer towards the water, searching for him. Suddenly, a large collumn of water erupted from the lake and wrapped around Eden, flinging him down to the ground in a violent heap. Eden groaned and pulled himself up to his feet, and turned around. Percy was standing on a column of water, pointing his blade at Eden. Eden growled and pulled out his Goddess Gauntlets, punching a column of water that was flung at him. He continued to punch his way through, getting closer and closer to Percy before the Demigod managed to grab his foot with a water hand he had made. He lifted Eden into the air, making the hand grow in size so that it dwarfed Eden entirely, nearly drowning him. Eden finally got smart and used his flying to escape the water, but barely. Percy continued to chase him, but Eden was way too fast, evading his water attacks with relative ease before Percy grew angry. 'This guy is so quick...i've gotta find out how to stop him!' Percy declared in his head. Eden weaved through the water collumns before diving towards Percy, with the intent on punching him in the face. Dumb thing is though, Eden flew at him from the front, and Percy managed to react fast enough to raise a water barrier that he hardened, Eden crashing like a bird into a window. He slumped onto the ground, and groaned. Percy grinned, believing to have bested Eden. He moved down from his water collum, then tried to stab Eden in the forehead. But Eden, despite his Skrubiness, was not to be underestimated. He rolled to the side last second and summoned his Setzer staff, flying around behind Percy and grabbing onto him. His energy was getting low, and he needed a place to recharge. "Y-You're coming with me you bully!" Eden taunted, a whit energy enveloping both of them before they disappeared into nowhere... The Valley... Percy and Eden appeared in the Valley, each one falling away from one another. Percy was up on his feet, staring towards Eden, who was relieved he was back in his element. Eden regained his composure and flew at Percy, trying to stab him with Setzer Staff. Percy raised his shield last minute, the staff actually piercing the Shield and nearly killing Percy by hitting him in the face, but the Demigod dodged last second. Percy then threw Eden over his head, slamming him into the ground once more. Eden groaned and got to his feet, only to see Percy rush forward at full power, and stab him in the chest, piercing through his Life Energy and running him completely through. Eden's energy dropped from 50, to 5 in a matter of 1 second. Percy pulled out Riptide and examined his surroundings. It was...not his camp. "Totally not in Kansas anymore.." he groaned. He then heard a rattling from behind him, and he turned, seeing Eden open up a Canister that became a giant, hulking suit of armor. Eden crawled into it, and it powered on. Eden turned to Percy in Warbreaker, and giggled weakly. "You w-wanna surrender..?" Eden asked Percy, who shook his head and began searching the area for water, feeling it nearby in a lakehouse. "Not ever you Iron Man wanna be!" Percy taunted, breaking into a sprint towards a nearby lake. Eden closed the distance between them pretty fast, socking Percy in the back with his shield arm, sending him flying with a shout. Percy violently crashed landed in a heap, pain exploding in his body. He groaned and sat up feeling awfully hurt. He turned to see Eden flying at him once more, attempting to slash him with a dangerous looking red glowy sword thing. Percy muttered "Di immortales.." and ducked, bobbing and weaving through the blows until he was ultimately too tired to continue. He had one more shot... Eden raised his blade to stab downwards... Percy felt a tug in his gut, and the world erupted in a flash of water and extremely loud crashing. Percy's strength returned to him and he sat back up, watching Eden struggled to push through the rapid currents that were pushing him around. Percy held out his hand once more and created a giant water hand using the water from the nearby lake. Eden was tossed around in the water currents, crashing into so many different areas of the ground and the hardened water that his energy continued dropping. Eden was flung into the ground once more, his suit cracking. Eden internally groaned as water began leaking into the suit. Eden left the suit, and struggled to his knees, working on gaining energy. He saw Percy walking towards him with purpose, and he panicked, raising the Setzer staff to keep Percy away, but then it was slashed from his hands and and he was kicked in the face, falling over and looking on in sadness as Percy threw Riptide into his face, sticking him to the ground while piercing his Gaia Crystal. Eden's life force leaked away slowly, the son of Arlia's eyes shut... Percy withdrew Riptide and fell onto his butt panting. "Don't...mess with Camp Half Blood." KO!!! Results Evil Craig; HELL YEAH!! Jocelyn: While Eden was a powerful foe to Percy, and had a wider arsenal and was faster in the air, he was trumped by Percy's sheer water power, and cleverness. Evil Craig: Percy has FIVE YEARS of constant God, Titan, Monster, and Giant fighting under his belt, while Eden barely has a month or two of fucking fighting. Jocelyn: Ultimately, Percy managed to win due to his Durability, Better Sword Skills, Experience, and Cleverness. Evil Craig: The winner is fucking Percy Jackson.'' '' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015